We Wish You a Merry Christmas
by Watashinomori
Summary: Um feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo... é isso que os puppies desejam a vocês... Especial de Natal


**We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

A neve caia fogosa nos jardins, o ar calmo de paz espalhava-se pelos salões comunais, o salão principal espalhava alegria, o espírito natalino infiltrava-se pelas frestas nas paredes e as corujas piavam em perfeita harmonia. A perfeição deslumbrante do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro era inquebrável, impossível de se despedaçar e quase palpável.

Mas essa alegria infindável não alcançava os quatro jovens no dormitório masculino da Grifinória do primeiro ano.

-NÃO EXISTE! – gritaram dois garotos de cabelos negros. Um deles possuía óculos e um cabelo bastante bagunçado, espetando para todos os lados, o outro cabelos macios e sedosos alinhadamente arrumados em volta dos seus ombros.

-EXISTE! – retrucaram dois garotos de cabelos claros, um loiro, baixinho e bastante cheio, outro de cabelos castanho-claros, baixo, magro de aparência cansada e com um olhar bastante doce.

-NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

Sentaram um de costa pro outro. A dupla de cabelos negros viradas para a janela emburrada, a outra olhando a lareira. Uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes com um gorro de Papai Noel sobre suas longas madeixas.

-Brigando de novo, garotos? – perguntou rindo.

-SIM! – gritaram juntos virando-se para ela e voltando a posição anterior em seguida.

-Vem James – chamou o de cabelos compridos. – Vamos conversar com gente crescida.

-Hunf, vem Pet – grunhiu o de olhos doces. – Vamos sair de perto desses céticos antes que suas descrenças nos atinjam psicologicamente.

-Viu, Sirius? Esse cara é anormal – o de óculos perguntou ao outro de cabelos negros que o havia chamado.

-Eu te disse. Afinal, quem mais teria tanta palavra difícil, chata e entediante no vocabulário.

-Pro seu governo, _Black _– enfatizou o Black, – entediante é sinônimo de chata.

-VIU? Quem se preocuparia com isso? E afinal, o que é cético? Vem de celta?

James e ele saíram batendo pé e praticamente arrastando a garota com eles. O de cabelos bagunçados praticamente a abraçava para que os acompanhasse. Quando chegaram ao salão principal o almoço já estava pronto, com todas as guloseimas natalinas que se podia esperar. Os fantasmas passavam cantando as mais diversas canções natalinas, num descompasso harmonioso conseguido apenas devido à alegria em suas vozes e os ritmos parecidos das melodias.

-O que foi dessa vez? Vocês não conseguem de dar bem com o Remus e o Peter.

-É que o Lupin e o Pettigrew insistem que Papai Noel existe, acredita nisso? – a ruiva riu do comentário de James e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

-Na verdade o que eu acho é que vocês só implicaram porque não gostam deles – riu. – Vocês queriam ser loiros? É isso? – então riu ainda mais.

Eles a olharam com descrença e sacudiram a cabeça.

-Eu valorizo meus negros cabelos, ruivinha – Sirius resmungou.

Os garotos loiros entraram pouco depois do comentário, Remus procurou com os olhos pelo saguão um lugar para sentar que fosse longe da dupla cética, mas para sua infeliz surpresa somente os lugares ao lado deles que estavam vazios. Caminhou como se estivesse indo para a mesa sonserina e sentou.

-Logo aqui, pentelho? – Sirius comentou em seu bom humor costumeiro.

-Se olhar em volta, Black – disse igualmente venenoso – vai repara que aqui é ó único lugar livre das três mesas ocupáveis por grifinórios. E como prefiro garantir minha sobrevivência para as próximas décadas eu não irei sentar ao lado do Snape.

-Eu ficaria bastante feliz com isso, pirralho – retrucou. – Afinal, seriam dois alvos com um tiro só.

Por incrível que pareça Lupin não revidou, ficou calado, olhando para o próprio prato. Antes mesmo de pôr uma parcela da comida na boca, ele jogou o garfo na mesa e chorando voltou ao dormitório.

Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para o outro garoto de onze anos que estava sentado ao lado dele. Todos sabiam que a inimizade de Black por Lupin só se superava pela inimizade por Snape. Para amenizar a situação ele levantou e lançando um olhar mordaz a todos seguiu o outro rapaz.

-Tá, eu vou ver o que ele tem, mas a culpa NÃO foi minha.

Entrou no dormitório com o seu ar de tédio costumeiro. Olhou para o garotinho encolhido contra a janela. Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou de frente para ele, ignorando completamente a plantinha sobre sua cabeça e a de Remus.

-Lupin – chamou hesitante.

-Cético é indivíduo descrente, que não acredita em nada – disse sem desviar o olhar da janela. – Eu não acredito na figura 'Papai Noel' eu acredito no espírito dele, o que ele pode manifestar nas pessoas, você acaba com sonhos das pessoas negando tão veementemente que ele não existe, você acaba com meus sonhos – sussurrou a última parte.

-Você sabia que Papai Noel foi criado pela Coca-Cola? – perguntou sem saber o que falar, sem nem saber por que comentara aquilo. – Ah, me desculpe – disse atrapalhado. – É que você é tão inteligente que eu fico sem ter o que falar... Por favor, não chore – implorou quando notou os ombros do outro chocalhando furiosamente.

Quando Remus se virou lágrimas despontavam dos seus olhos de tanto que ria. Ele levou a mão à boca tentando se impedir de rir tanto. Ele tremia bastante e Sirius ficou imóvel sem saber como agir, não sabia se devia se irritar ou ficar bravo. Optou pela dúvida.

-Lupin?

-Desculpe, mas foi muito engraçado – então começou a se controlar.

-Ah, bem, desculpe.

-Tudo bem, _Sirius._ – frisou o primeiro nome do rapaz. – Mas o que é Coca-Cola?

-É uma bebida trouxa – estava corando quando notou o vegetal sobre sua cabeça, e desviando rapidamente o olhar para que Lupin não o notasse ali. – Lily que me contou, como você, ela é estranhamente inteligente – seu plano de deixar a plantinha passar despercebida estava falhando miseravelmente, uma vez que ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela ficando cada vez mais histérico.

-Hoje, eu falei de Papai Noel, porque queria ficar mais próximo de vocês, porque ia ser Natal, e é uma época de amizade e... Ora Sirius, qual problema com a guirlanda que você tanto olha para ela? – então levantou o olhar e notou o que Sirius tanto olhava nervoso.

Ele corou furiosamente, então mirou Black sem saber o que fazer.

-Huh, Sirius, o que a gente deve...?

-Você é o gênio aqui, Lupin – disse nervoso.

Sem pensar Remus ergueu um pouco o corpo e se aproximou do outro rapaz, ficando a centímetros dele.

-Olha. Você me chama de pirralho, mas não é muito mais alto que eu, e nem é mais velho – sorriu levemente. – Você conhece a tradição – ruborizou furiosamente.

Seus lábios se encontraram levemente. Nenhum dos dois com coragem suficiente para se separarem. Até que Sirius se afastou e sumiu através das portas. Remus se encaminhou até sua cama e adormeceu. Acordou alguns minutos com o estômago implorando para ser forrado com qualquer coisa. Quando levantou notou em seu criado mudo um prato feito com um pedaço de pergaminho embaixo.

"Você não comeu nada, como eu vi que não apareceu deduzi que tinha dormido, então para não te acordar eu trouxe sua comida. Feliz Natal, Remus. Sirius Black"

Com um sorriso o garoto devorou toda a comida.

O passar dos anos não transformou aquele episódio numa memória esquecida. Pelo contrário, os rapazes gostavam de se lembrar bastante dele, passando sempre o almoço de Natal sob a janela, a cabeça de um recostada no ombro do outro, e sempre que possível a bebida era Coca-Cola, para a vergonha de Black.

Eles haviam começado o namoro pouco depois do quinto ano, quando o desejo tornou-se algo praticamente impossível de ser ignorado. Sirius sempre fora tão paciente que na primeira oportunidade de cortejar seu amado o arrastou para a cama. Remus ainda ria daquilo, sempre que falavam sobre coisas assim Sirius voltava a chamá-lo de pirralho.

-Sear, abre a boquinha – Lupin estava fazendo aviãozinho sob a janela no almoço da véspera de natal.

-Não, pirralho – resmungou.

Remus sorriu de forma doce e sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Sirius. Este deixou o queixo pender em descrença com o que ouvia, então o de cabelos claros aproveitou o momento e enfiou a comida dentro da boca dele.

-É meu cético amado, acho que eu ainda sou o gênio aqui – e riu baixinho.

Black pousou uma mão na cabeça dele e o obrigou a olhar para cima.

-Como castigo vai ter que fazer tudo que você me sussurrou, e a meia-noite para eu passar o Natal muuuito feliz acreditando que Papai Noel existe e realizou meu desejo.

Remus corou furiosamente e depositou o prato numa mesa de cabeceira, Sirius o observava absorto nas curvas do namorado. Não resistiu quando ele sentou felinamente na sua cama e o mirou com aqueles olhos âmbar. Ele ergueu uma mão pedindo que ele se aproximasse. Devoto como um cachorrinho ao chamado do dono ele se encaminhou até o lobisomem, tomou sua mão entre as suas e a beijou. Avançou sobre aquele corpo magro e frágil o deitando na cama e ficando sobre ele.

-Sabe Sirius, o castigo será esperar até a meia-noite. Se você mudasse para meio-dia – disse num tom sugestivo.

Black sentiu o corpo pequeno mudar as posições ficando por cima. Lupin dedicou-se a lamber o pescoço de Sirius sensualmente, soltando gemidos roucos eventualmente sentindo o outro gemer sob si. Sua mão passeando pelo corpo escultural dele. Então, de repente, Remus estava sob os umbrais da porta olhando a expressão de desagrado de Sirius com diversão.

-Mas temos que esperar até a meia-noite, fazer o quê? – e saiu rindo suave. – Ah, Sirius! – gritou lá de baixo. – FELIZ NATAL!

** N/A:** Meu presente de Natal pra vocês... Bjaum e ótimas festas.


End file.
